amor verdadero nejiten
by yilibeth hyuga
Summary: neji tenten tendran que enfrentar ostaculos para recuperar su amor que su tio hiashi no quiere aceptar


Neji: perdoname – suplicaba a tenten para que lo perdonara

Tenten: callate, no te mereces el perdon – decia con dolor en el corazon como si miles de kunais se les clavaran

Neji: tenten… no

Tenten: adios

Tenten se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba apunto de perder su amor verdadero y no querìa ver como lo perdía

Neji: espera tenten – dijo a la vez una lagrima recorrìa su mejilla

Tenten: dejame en paz – no podìa aguantar el dolor que sentìa en su corazon

Corrio asta que sus pies no pudieron se arrodillo al no tener fuerza de seguir. Neji no la podìa que tenten sufriera por su culpa, decidiò seguirla para aclarar todo

Neji: perdoname. Por favor tienes que perdonarme – rogò

Tenten: No. No puedo hacerlo… - dijo la voz de la chica sonaba con una tranquilidad, con frialdad ya no le importaba nada. Su rostro reflejaba una seriedad nunca vista en ella ―. Cásate, has tu vida, ten hijos, sé feliz… ya decidiste que no sería conmigo.

Neji: tienes que entenderme por favor… son las reglas del clan perdoname - rogó desesperado. En esos momentos olvido que era un hyuga el GRAN GENIO HYUGA

Tenten: ¡No hay nada que entender! ―gritó furiosa―. Te casas en una semana con una mujer que ni siquiera amas y tienes el descaro de desrícelo a la persona con quien te revuelcas casi todas las noches – dijo furiosa

Neji: tenten- conmovió las lágrimas llenas de dolor de la chica

Tenten: se feliz y olvìdate de mi y nuestro amor que nos uniò

Le sonrió tristemente con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, mientras él la miraba sin ser capaz de decir nada. Dio media vuelta y emprendió la retirada

Neji: no entiendes nada yo te sigo amando

Tenten: si me amaras no te casarìas con otra - dijo llorando silenciosamente. Puso su mano en el vientre una pequeña criatura que declaraba su amor fijando su mirada a esa zona del cuerpo

Tenten: te odio y no te quiero ver mas làrgate de aquí

Neji No podía negar que era hermosa, pero para él eso no era razón suficiente como para llegar a amarla. Porque Neji Hyuga jamás podría amar a otra mujer que no fuera su amiga, su compañera de equipo, su amante; su Tenten.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

En sus oídos sólo escuchaba un pitido molesto y de fondo el constante tronar de su corazón, el cual parecía estar a punto de explotar. Miraba a La Hokage quien dirigía la ceremonia, pero no era capaz de entender nada de lo que decía; ni siquiera era capaz de notar algo de lo que pasaba al su alrededor. Su rostro se mantenía imperturbable, pero sus pensamientos eran un completo caos.

Neji se sintiò culpable por no recuperar su verdadero amor

Porque Tenten jamás lo perdonaría.

Tsunade le susurro a neji – neji si quieres renunciar ahora hazlo

Neji: no se tsunade – dijo con tristeza en el rostro

Tsunade: pièrdete en tu perdiciòn – dijo con tristeza

Neji: que ago—estaba angustiado indeciso no sabia que hacer quedarse o buscar a tenten

Tsunade: ve por tenten vete antes que llege ella bùscala tenten te ama como tu a ella – dijo con animo para que el hyuga la fuera a buscar

Neji: la busco

Con tenten

Tenten se encontraba en un parque llorando estaba apunto de perder a su amor verdadero su compañero, su amor, su amante, SU NEJI. Estaba destrozada no podìa aguantar esto

Tenten: no sabes cuanto te amo neji, y sin saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo – tocando su vientre—no, no tu no eres culpable de nada todo fue una aventura que hubo entre tu pare y yo, aunque siga amando a tu padre ya no podrè seguirlo amando porque le pertenece a otra

Espero que les guste soy nueva, y tuve que arreglar la historia aunque ma falta aprender hacer historia, pero bueno uno aprende poco a poco no .

Con neji y tsunade

Tsunade: neji vete – le susurro insistiendo para que se fuera

Neji: yo se cuando hikage sama - le dijo a la 5 hikage con seguridad

Tsunade: cuando neji - dijo nerviosa

Neji: cuando todos estèn aquí

Tsunade: de acuerdo te apoyo

Neji: gracias

Neji se sintiò un poco aliviado teniendo a la hokage de su parte, de pronto empezò a sonar la musica neji volteo y vio a karina con un vestido blanco con el pelo recogido y acompañada de hiasi, se acerco a neji

Hiasi: bueno sobrino cuìdala bien

Neji: no la amo boy a dejarla plantada

Hiasi: no que se te ocurra o sufriràs tu consecuencias

Neji: no podràs

Hiasi: calla

Tsunade: bueno, nos hemos reunido aquí para la uniòn de dos almas

Tsunade: karina usted acepta como esposo a neji hyuga

Karina: acepto

Tsunade: neji acepta como esposa a karina

Neji: ….

Tsunade: neji – decia tsunade un poco nerviosa

Karina: amor – empujàndolo un poco

Neji: haaa… - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

Karina: di si acepto

Neji: yo

Todos el mundo se le quedo mirando a neji esperando su respuesta

Neji: lo siento pero no hay matrimonio, lo siento karina pero no te amo – dijo saliendo de la iglesia acompañado de tsunade

Hiasi: que neji – salio enfadado de la iglesia dispuesto a obligarlo casarse con karina, fue persiguiendo a neji y a tsunade asta que los alcanzo lo llamo gritando—neji hyuga te regresas a la iglesia y te casa con ella

Neji: no yo no me voy a casar con ella tìo yo no la amo, yo amo es a tenten ama

MI TENTEN

Hiasi: pero ya no es tuya

Neji: que quiere decir

Hiasi: yo me encaege que la mandaran a matar

Neji: queee… nooo…

Tsunade: neji tu quedate aquí yo me encargo de tenten

Neji: si

Tsunade se fue a buscar un escuadròn para rescatar a neji

Hiasi: te casas por las buenas o por las malas

Neji: oblígueme

Con tenten

Tenten caminaba despacio acariciando su vientre con lagrimas en los ojo, y 5 sujetos se le acercaron

Sujeto 1: tu eres la tal tenten

Tenten: si por

Sujeto 2: jejeje… este sera tu fin niñita

Tenten: que

Uno agarro a tenten por la espalda otro saco un kunai apuntando a su estomago

Sujeto3: ya sabemos que esperas un hijo de neji

Tenten: no, no

Sujeto1: este sera tu fin

Tenten: nooo….

De pronto sale tsunade golpeando al que iba a clavarle el kunai a tenten, los otros tres ninja que eran hinata naruto y gaara hisieron que soltaran a tenten

Tsunade: estas bien tenten

Tenten: si

Tsunade: escondete

Hinata: juuken ( puño suave ) le pego en el pecho, que el sujeto quedara inconsciente

Naruto: rasengan

Gaara: sabakyu

Acabaron con los demàs ninja tsunade se acerco a tenten

Tsunade: no te paso nada tenten

Hinata: he-he estas bien - dijo con preocupación

Tenten: si

Naruto: quien izo esto – le dijo a tenten

Hinata: si

Gaara: no merece perdon más que estas embarazada – aprentando un puno en señal que lo destrozaria

Tenten se sonrojo

Tenten: como supieron eso – dijo apenada estaba roja casi como un tomate

Naruto: tsunade no nos dijo – dijo señalando a la quinta

Hinata: si pero no diremos nada

Tsunade:ben vamos a un hotel en la mansión - dijo ayudando a levantar a tenten

Gaara tenten hinata y naruto se dirigieron a la mansión de los hokage para darle una habitación a tenten

Tenten: y neji ya se caso – dijo con tristeza

Naruto: no se negò – con una sonrisa

Tenten: que - dijo sorprendida

Hinata: se neji por ti - d+andole una sonrisa

Tsunade: haaa… kanzekage naruto vallan a ayudar a neji

Gaara/naruto: si – se fueron ayudar a neji

Tenten: que pasa con neji: - dijo preocupada por su neji

Tsunade: hiasi quiere obligar a neji casarse pero gaara y naruto lo van a ayudar – dijo la quinta

Hinata: pero calma tenten todo saldrà bien— intentando de calmar a tenten ya viendo su cara de preocupación

Tenten: lleguemos pronto - apurando el paso


End file.
